Paying Attention
by musicgal3
Summary: A series of drabbles. Shiz-era, AU, Fiyeraba. Each drabble will be 137 words long.
1. Paying Attention

**Paying Attention**

Elphaba stared at the book in front of her, small wrinkles creasing her forehead as she frowned in concentration.

"I never can seem to get you to pay attention, can I?"

"I _am_ paying attention, darling."

"Not to me, you're not," Fiyero said, pouting at her and crossing his arms.

"Yero, I already told you that I need to study for this test." Elphaba turned the page.

Fiyero sighed. "You'll have plenty of time for that later. Right now, I'm feeling a little neglected."

Elphaba expelled her own sigh as she snapped the book shut, finally looking up at Fiyero. "Fine. You've got ten minutes of my attention. You'd better make the most of it."

Fiyero grinned, leaning down to kiss her. "Oh, believe me – I will," he breathed before closing the small space between their lips.


	2. Concentrate

**Concentrate**

"Fiyero, you do realize, don't you, that I'm trying to concentrate?" Elphaba whispered fiercely, praying that no-one would notice what was going on.

Fiyero's answer was a mere grin as he squeezed Elphaba's knee.

Elphaba shook her head. "You're infuriating, do you know that?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oooh, I am so going to wipe that smirk off your face as soon as we get out of here."

"Can't wait," was Fiyero's smug reply.

"Class dismissed."

Elphaba was, for once, the first through the door, Fiyero hot on her heels. The green-skinned girl turned a corner sharply. As soon as Fiyero turned, Elphaba grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him to her, kissing him deeply.

"Is this is price I have to pay for not helping your concentration during class?" Fiyero whispered cheekily.

Elphaba merely kissed him again.


	3. Distraction

**Distraction**

"Fiyero, I need a distraction."

Fiyero smirked. "That's a first. Usually _I'm_ the one trying to distract you and getting you annoyed at me."

"Yes, well…I need it. Bad." Elphaba's face was a picture of seriousness.

Fiyero raised his eyebrow. "What happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about it…even to think that…" She shook off her thoughts. "See, _that's_ why I need to be distracted for a while."

"Say no more." Fiyero walked with her to his room. Once inside, he pulled her close to him, his mouth finding hers.

Elphaba responded with surprising gusto. She smiled when Fiyero pulled away to kiss her neck. "Distract away."

"How am I doing?" he murmured.

"I think it's too soon to tell," she responded with a wink, even though he couldn't see it.

"Whatever you say, my love."


	4. Teaching

**Teaching**

"Fiyero, you're not even paying attention!" Elphaba complained.

"Am too."

"I meant to what I'm saying."

"I'm practicing my lip-reading."

"No, you're not – you're just staring at my lips. You're supposed to actually be listening to what I'm saying. I'm trying to teach you this stuff so you'll be right to do the assignment, and you're not even paying attention to what you're supposed to be paying attention to!" Elphaba snapped.

"Well, can't you put things in simpler terms? I simply don't understand a word of this…stuff." Fiyero sighed and finally tore his gaze away from her lips to look into her eyes.

Elphaba pulled at a loose strand of hair. "Fine, fine," she muttered. She shook her head. "Why do I ever bother trying to teach you?"

"Because you love me."

Elphaba couldn't argue with that.


	5. Learning

**Learning**

"You want to learn how to flirt?" Fiyero asked, disbelief clear on his face.

Elphaba nodded, twisting her hands together nervously.

Fiyero suddenly started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Elphaba asked defensively.

"Nothing," Fiyero managed between chuckles.

"Then you _will_ teach me," Elphaba said as if stating something obvious.

"I don't think you need me to teach you – you already know how to flirt. You flirt with me every day. And I don't want to share you with anyone. You can still practise on me, though," Fiyero suggested.

"I'd like that." Her lips inched closer to his. She brushed them lightly across his lower lip before moving to his cheek. "How often do you suggest I practise, then?" she breathed in his ear.

"As often as you can," he replied, pulling back so he could kiss her properly.


	6. Study

**Study**

Fiyero stared at her as she lay peacefully sleeping. He absorbed every inch of visible green skin; every gentle curve; every wisp of dark hair. He smiled. She looked like such an angel when she slept.

Slowly, Elphaba began to stir. She stretched just as Fiyero leaned down to brush her lips with his own. One eye cracked open. "I thought you were supposed to be studying," Elphaba said, her voice heavy with sleep.

"I have been." He indicated the books spread over the floor.

She gave him a half-hearted look of doubt. "Then how come you're up here on the bed?"

"I never said exactly _what_ I've been studying." He grinned.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm awake now, so I know what you're studying. Get back to the _proper_ study."

"Yes, ma'am."

Elphaba sighed. Men.


	7. Lecturing

**Lecturing**

"…and above all, you should _not_ fall asleep in class! Not only is it rude, but you'll _never_ learn anything doing that as consistently as you do."

Fiyero stared at her mouth. At the rate at which it was moving, he'd never be able to land a kiss on the right spot. He sighed.

"Fiyero?" A green hand waved in front of his face. "Fiyero, have you even listened to a word I've said?"

Fiyero snapped his attention back to the lecture, giving her a completely blank look.

Elphaba huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "You are incredible."

"I know." A smirk crossed his features as he eyed her lips once more.

"I didn't mean it like that." But a blush tinted Elphaba's cheeks.

"Finished lecturing yet?"

"For the moment…"

"Good." And he kissed her.


	8. Teacher's Pet

**Teacher's Pet**

"I promise I'll study often and do all my homework and do my best on assignments and exams and I'll pay attention to the lectures and I'll take notes and if I need any help I'll ask you –"

Elphaba merely eyed him doubtfully. "You really believe you're going to achieve all that?"

Fiyero nodded vigorously. "I'll make sure I do."

Elphaba chuckled softly. "Do you realize that I'll be keeping a close eye on you from now on, if that's the case?"

"Yup." Fiyero grinned, his eyes flashing playfully.

Elphaba shook her head. "I really can't wait to see this. I think it's going to be very…interesting," she said, drawing out the last word.

"Would you like to wish me luck?"

Elphaba leaned in and gently kissed him.

Oh, the perks of being a teacher's pet.


	9. Graduate?

**Graduate****?**

"At the rate you're going, Fiyero Tiggular, there will be no graduation for you!"

Fiyero blinked. "You sound exactly like my mother. Except she would say something like, 'Eat your greens, Fiyero Tiggular, or there will be no dessert for you.' I'm sure you would like her. Hey, you would make a great teacher! Or mother. Either way." He shrugged.

Elphaba crossed her arms impatiently, ignoring Fiyero's comment. "Don't you want to graduate?"

"Graduate?" Fiyero fixed her a blank stare.

Elphaba huffed noisily.

"I'm only having you on," Fiyero enlightened her, grinning. "Of _course_ I want to graduate. I don't want to be stuck in this…place forever, you know."

"Then concentrate, or you won't graduate," Elphaba snapped, having had enough.

"Hey, that rhymes!" chimed Fiyero in jest.

"Concentrate," she growled menacingly.

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mum."


	10. Examination

**Examination**

"In which year did construction on the Yellow Brick Road begin?"

"Uh…no?"

Elphaba sighed impatiently. "Fiyero, if you can't answer any of these questions, you will get a zero on that exam. And I am _not_ exaggerating."

"I hate exams," Fiyero muttered.

"You wouldn't _have_ to hate them if you just _tried_!" Elphaba cried in exasperation.

"I wouldn't have to hate them if they were on a subject I was actually interested in!" Fiyero countered.

"Such as?"

Fiyero's eyes penetrated hers. "You."

"Fiyero…" she said warningly.

"Ask me when your Birthday is – I know it. Ask me your favourite colour – I know it. Ask me your favourite food – I know it. Ask me –"

"Do you know how irritating I find you?"

Fiyero grinned. "It can't be that much," he replied cheekily, leaning in for a kiss.


	11. Chalk Dust

**Chalk Dust**

"Chalk dust, chalk dust!" Fiyero crowed triumphantly.

Elphaba fixed a stare at the back of Fiyero's head. "So?"

Fiyero grinned. "You made a mistake!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "For your information, I was running out of room. I did _not_ make a mistake."

"Sure."

"Would you care to look?" Elphaba invited sarcastically.

Fiyero turned around, but his grin immediately faded in disappointment when he saw Elphaba had told the truth.

"You don't trust me, do you?" Elphaba asked accusingly, turning away from him.

"I was wrong, Elphaba. I'm sorry." He pulled her back and kissed her lightly. "Better?"

"Better," she confirmed. "Now, it's time you were off. I'm late for class as it is."

Fiyero agreed reluctantly.

As he left, Elphaba suppressed a giggle at the sight of a rectangular print of chalk dust on his pants.


	12. Textbooks

**Textbooks**

"There we go!" Elphaba grunted as she plonked a big pile of heavy-looking books on Fiyero's desk.

"Oz, Fae, you expect me to _read_ all these?" Fiyero exclaimed incredulously, eyeing the pile in distaste.

"Yep," Elphaba confirmed, nodding cheerfully. "These are all the textbooks you need for your classes."

Fiyero groaned. "When you said 'textbooks', I thought you meant stories that were written in text speak."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Of course you did."

"What's the point of these things, anyway?" Fiyero complained. "I can't read all that! I'll fall asleep!"

"You'd do that anyway, wouldn't you?" Elphaba said drily.

"Well, it's preferable to studying," Fiyero admitted.

"And now I suppose you're going to beg me not to make you read the textbooks and ask me to make up fun study sessions instead, right?"

"Right."

"You're incorrigible."


	13. Spelling Test

**Author's Note:**** Yay, another update! I don't have anything to say right now other than, for those of you who don't know, Maddy (Ultimate Queen of Cliffies) and I have joined forces to write a special Christmas story. It's entitled 'Merry Lurlinemas' and we're going by 'Dutchtralian Twins'. Please check it out! If you do that and leave a review, we will love you forever (in a non-creepy context, of course)! ^_^**

**Side-note: I just realized I've written this AND posted it all within ten minutes. Is that some kind of record?**

* * *

**Spelling Test**

"Right. It's time for your spelling test."

"Spelling? But I don't know how to spell!"

Elphaba's eyes narrowed. "Don't play that game with me, Tiggular. You're intelligent and we both know it. So suck it up." She slammed a piece of paper down in front of him. "First word: 'Jocularity'."

"But I don't know the spell to make you more jocular!" Fiyero protested.

Elphaba looked at him. "What?"

"I don't even take spelling classes!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Oh, ha-ha, very funny. You know what sort of spelling I mean, and it's not the magic kind."

Fiyero grinned, pulling her into his lap. "It was worth a try, though, right?"

"No," Elphaba grunted, squirming as Fiyero began to trail kisses over her neck.

"I beg to differ. Because now I've got you right where I want you."


End file.
